


The Greenberg Incident

by milkysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining Derek Hale, Teenage Derek Hale, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: Derek tries to make Stiles jealous. Twas a mistake.





	The Greenberg Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnazzyJazzyH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJazzyH/gifts).



> For the prompt starter - “Fuck! You stink of beta pheromones. You could have gone more subtle.”  
> Thanks Jazzy for sending it in! Sorry it took like two days. I was watching messy soap operas and thinking about street fights.

“Fuck! You stink of beta pheromones. You could have gone more subtle.”

Boyd is pressed against the cobblestone wall outside of the Hale house, his hand cupped over his nose like that will somehow block out the ruthless stench that’s emanating from Derek’s bowed neck. 

He feels stupid, that’s for sure, but his own embarrassment stands no match for the burning rage that’s threatening to burst from inside him. 

This is all Erica’s fault. Well, mostly Erica’s. Maybe some of Isaac’s, too, since it was the curly haired beta’s idea to ask Erica’s advice in the first place. And hell, if Derek’s pointing fingers, Boyd can get in on some of that blame. After all, Boyd is the level headed one that can be relied upon to tell Derek when he’s being stupid and jealous and an all round fucking idiot. 

That time was thirty minutes ago when Erica suggested Derek essentially  _ rub _ himself against Isaac to get himself covered in beta scent. Surely that would make Stiles jealous? Right?

He knows he’s stupid, okay? But once again, it’s Boyd’s job to stop this shit before it happens. 

 

“I was watching drag race,” Boyd sighs as they walk two by two up the driveway that leads to Lydia’s house. She’s throwing a party that the whole school is invited to which means Stiles will undoubtedly be there, hanging around with those weirdo friends of his. 

Sure, drag race is good, but it’s really not excuse enough to  _ abandon _ your best friend in his time of need. Derek smells like that time Greenberg decided he liked Jackson in the middle of the school cafeteria and, well…

“You know what you smell like?” Erica asks, running the short distance in her clip cloppy heels to catch up with the pair, leaving Isaac to wander behind them. Derek doesn’t want to hear it. “You smell like that time Greenberg pressed his dick against Jackson in the middle of the school cafeteria! Damn, Stiles is going to be  _ so _ jealous. I wouldn’t be surprised if he straight up rips your close off the second you walk through that door.”

Boyd huffs and leans away from Derek, still not even remotely used to his new, beta stench. “ _ I _ wouldn’t be surprised if he turns on his heels and runs for the hills.”

“That’s hurtful,” Derek sighs and follows his friend’s lead into the party.

 

As suspected, Lydia’s house is filled to the brim with horny, drunk and all around messy teenagers - some of which even Derek doesn’t know and as his school's resident jock and the son of one of the most prominent socialites in California, Derek knows everybody. Greenberg is there, hovering around Jackson and getting some very pointed glares for his efforts. Derek’s willing to bet a twenty that Greenberg goes home with fewer teeth than he arrived with. In fact, he does just that and Boyd shakes on their little wager before disappearing into the dancing mass to find Erica. 

Part of Derek wonders if his stink has something to do with Boyd’s quick retreat. It hasn’t gone unnoticed that a hell of a lot fewer people are hitting on him than normal and it doesn’t take a Lydia to work out why. 

Retreating into the garden in hopes that the fresh air will help to waft some of Isaac’s pheromones off of him, Derek flops down beside the pool. He pulls his shoes and socks off, lining them up neatly beside him and rolls his jeans up until the bottoms are wrapped around his knees. The water of the pool is cool against his heated skin and he feels his body relax. Music from inside is pumping in that muffled way that, for some strange reason, always manages to make Derek feel nostalgic. 

He hasn’t seen Stiles yet. Scott was over by the punch bowl with Kira who, despite who she chooses to spend her time with, Derek actually likes. He likes her a lot actually and now that he’s thinking about it, maybe he could go back inside and start a conversation with her. She doesn’t seem like the sort that would turn her nose up at him, even though he  _ does _ smell like that unfortunate Greenberg incident and maybe she might be able to tell him where Stiles is. She might even put in a good word for him. 

Okay, that’s stretching it, smelling the way he does, but he can dream. 

“Penny for ‘em?”

Derek blinks up, pulled from his thoughts to meet Stiles’ crinkled, amber eyes. The boy sits down beside him dipping his own bare feet into the water. Derek doesn’t really know what to say. He spends so much time thinking about talking to Stiles and yet he’s never prepared when it actually happens. Still, the silence between them is as comfortable as it always is.

“You know,” Stiles starts, watching the water ripple around his pale feet as he moves them back and forth, catching them in the pull of tiny little self-made currents. “Isaac doesn’t really seem like your type. Don’t get me wrong, he’s cute and everything, but you guys have the sort of relationship Scott and I have.”

Derek frowns at the water and prays not to blush. His chubby, teenage cheeks do not look good with a blush. They get  _ splotchy _ . 

Stiles’ elbow catches Derek’s ribs and he looks up just in time to see Stiles grin. “Seems a little incesty to me.”

Shaking his head, Derek suppresses a smile. “We’re not- Isaac and I… no.”

Stiles just smiles, big and beautiful, “I thought not,” He lifts his thumb in a gesture back towards the house. “Cause he’s on his knees in the bathroom right now and he looks like he’s enjoying himself.”

That’s one hell of an unpleasant thought. Derek loves Isaac but it’s in a totally little brother way and  _ that _ is something no one ever needs to know about their brother. Well, at least he’s having a good time. 

“I’m glad, though,” Stiles sighs then and he almost looks like he’s deflating. “I would kinda be bummed out if you and Isaac were a thing.”

“You would?” Derek asks, clearing his throat. He doesn’t want to hope, just in case, but he’s starting to anyway. 

Stiles nods and leans in, his plush lips brushing against Derek’s own. “Yeah,” He whispers before closing the distance. “I would.”

The kiss is short and brief and… seriously? It’s over already? 

Before Derek can take the time to scorch the memory of the shape and wetness of Stiles’ lips forever, the boy is pulling away and frowning down at the edge of the pool where they’re both balanced. 

“Look,” Stiles says and Derek can feel himself going cold. “I really like you, Derek and, trust me, all I want to do right now is make out with you until we’re arrested for indecent exposure but…”

Derek stares back, “But?”

Whatever Stiles is trying to say looks like it’s really struggling to come out and Stiles bites his lip, rubbing at his arm before he can finally lift his gaze and make eye contact with Derek again.

“But right now you kinda smell like that time Greenberg came on Jackson in the lunchroom.”

 

Derek hates his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Derek takes a shower and the two of them live happily ever after. It's gay as hell.
> 
> Come fuck with me on [tumblr](http://milkysterek.tumblr.com/) xo


End file.
